parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Loud in Wonderland (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's twenty fourth spoof of Alice in Wonderland. Cast *Lola Loud (from The Loud House) as Alice *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Alice's Sister *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Dinah *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as White Rabbit *Captain (from Thomas and Friends) as Doorknob *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Dodo *Shelburne (from Theodore Tugboat) as Parrot next to Dodo *Tom and Jerry as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Shaggy Rogers as Walrus *Scooby Doo as Carpenter *Antoine (from Sonic) as Bill the Lizard *Blossom as Rose *Bubbles as Iris *Buttercup as Daisy *Various Characters as Flowers *Heimlich (from A Bug's Life) as Caterpillar *Alan (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Butterfly *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bird in the Tree *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as Cheshire Cat *Zip (from TUGS) as Mad Hatter *Zug (from TUGS) as March Hare *Droopy Dog as Dormouse *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (from Ducktales) as Card Painters *Various Characters as Marching Cards *Various Villains as Soldier Cards *Stationmaster's Wife (from Thomas and Friends) as Queen of Hearts *Stationmaster (from Thomas and Friends) as King of Hearts Gallery Lola Loud House.png|Lola Loud as Alice Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Redone - Part 1 - Dexter's Mom walks along to the pool..png|Dexter's Mom as Alice's Sisters Marie the Kitten.jpg|Marie as Dinah Conejo WTP.png|Rabbit as The White rabbit MainCaptainCGI.png|Captain as Doorknob Tophat big know it all by captstar1.jpg|Top Hat as Dodo ShelburneHeader.jpg|Shelburne as Parrot next to Dodo Tom and Jerry.png|Tom and Jerry as Tweedledum and Tweedledee Shaggy.gif|Shaggy Rogers as Walrus Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Scooby Doo as Carpenter Antoine 1.png|Antoine as Bill the LIzard It's Blossom (swimsuit).png|Blossom as Rose It's Bubbles (swimsuit).png|Bubbles as Iris It's Buttercup (swimsuit).png|Buttercup as Daisy Nickelodeon-characters-maxi-poster-1.133.jpg|Various Characters as Flowers Heimlich- Butterfly .jpg|Heimlich as Caterpillar Here's Alan the balloon.png|Heimlich as Caterpillar Girl-train-the-little-engine-that-could-5.57.jpg|Mary as The Bird in the Tree Butch Cat.jpg|Butch as Cheshire Cat No7A3EE259-2144-4621-9062-F55EA1972CB6.png|Zip as Mad Hatter No3B1CE44B-63B9-4691-8CF9-D84F35B456AB.png|Zug as March Hare Droopy-dog.jpg|Droopy Dog as Dormouse Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie as The Card Painters Cartoon Network 3.png|Various Characters as Marching Cards Tumblr static disney villains wallpaper by disneyfreak19-d2gsw1u.jpg|Various Villains as Soldier Cards ThomasComestoBreakfast33.png|Stationmaster's Wife as The Queen of Hearts ThomasComestoBreakfast32.png|Stationmaster as King of Hearts Movie Used *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Footage The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Disney *The Aristocats (1970) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Halloween Heffalump Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) Thomas and Friends *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Stuck On You (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Micheal Brandon) *Emily Saves The World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Theodore Tugboat *Hank's New Name *Big Harbour Fools Day *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Emily's New Hat *Theodore and the Bully *Foduck Blows His Stack *George and the Underwater Mystery *Northumberland is Missing *Rebecca and the Big Snore *Theodore's Prize *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore Takes Charge *Pugwash is Gone! Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo Episodes *Scooby Doo Shows *Scooby Doo Movies Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom *Fed Up With Antoine *The Odd Couple The Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas The Amazing World of Gumball Footage (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (2011) MGM *Droopy Cartoons Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Footage (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof